


Little mishaps

by harlet



Series: Miami Family !! [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, rararara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlet/pseuds/harlet
Summary: oh no da baby and wifey gone 🙁
Relationships: Claudia Beach/Jim Beach
Series: Miami Family !! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204802
Kudos: 1





	Little mishaps

jdjdjdjjd

“Jimmy,” Claudia whispered, gently shaking her husband’s arm in an attempt to rouse him. 

“What?” Miami slurred, his tired eyes opening to look at her blearily, “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” 

Claudia smiled fondly, “We’re both okay. Can you go to the store and get some baby wipes?” 

“I’m sleeping, honey,” Miami said petulantly, turning away from her with a huff, “I can get them tomorrow.” 

“No, you can’t,” She denied, “Our flight is in the morning, and we won’t have time to get the wipes before then.” 

When Jim didn’t say anything, she switched tactics.

“I’ll get them, then,” Claudia pushed the covers off of herself, “I’ll be back in a few.” 

Jim’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could get out of bed. “Are you crazy? It’s two am; it’s not safe to walk around right now. Get your ass back in bed. I’ll get the wipes.” 

“So protective Mr. Beach,” She teased, obligingly lying back down. 

Miami threw on his clothes before striding over to the crib next to their bed, where their son was residing. He rubbed his small back in farewell before returning to Claudia’s side, who leaned up to give him a goodbye kiss. 

“Don’t take too long,” Claudia beseeched, watching him walk out of the room, “I need my personal heater.” 

Jim paused at the door. “So that’s what you married me for? Unbelievable, Mrs. Beach. We’re getting a divorce.” 

“Request denied,” Claudia said robotically, “Sorry, but you can’t give me a baby and leave.” 

“You gave me a baby,” Miami corrected, smiling gently, “You did all the hard work, sweetheart.” 

“And don’t you forget it!” Claudia called in a hushed voice, mindful of the sleeping child next to her, and grinned when she heard Miami snicker on his way out. 

Claudia had been on her laptop for about fifteen minutes - there was no way she was going to sleep when Tony was out so late; for all her jokes, she was protective, too - when she heard small whimpers coming from the crib. she placed her computer onto the bed and approached the crib, bending down to scoop up her distressed baby. 

“Hey, Brimi,” She cooed, “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

She checked his diaper and found it full, a repulsive smell curling out of it and cementing its place in the room. She choked down a wave of nausea and carried Brian to the bathroom, where they had the changing table set up. When she set Brian on the table, the boy started screaming, raising his arms in a plea to be picked back up.

“You’re a fussy baby, aren’t you?” Claudia reproached playfully. 

She studied Brian’s face as he went back to the bedroom; the boy was blinking at her with clear eyes, and Claudia frowned, realizing that he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. 

Instead of putting him back in his crib, She carried him out of the bedroom and towards the balcony, sliding the glass door open with her left hand. She stayed a couple of feet away from the railing, his paranoia keeping Brian far from the edge.

Brian let out a small, chuffed noise, his face turned away from Claudia’s chest to stare at the city. It was beautiful at night, the blue, red, and yellow lights beacons in the sky. Far below their perch, cars were honking periodically, but the noise barely reached their ears, and they lived on in near ignorance.

“You like the lights?” Claudia asked knowingly, “I do too. Maybe I’ll take you on a plane ride some day, when you’re older. A lot older, though, so don’t be getting any ideas. You know your daddy would have a heart attack if you did it before turning 20. Maybe 35, but I’ll talk him down.” 

Jim wasn’t expecting much fanfare when he returned home. A remark about how long he’d taken, maybe. Or for his wife to have fallen asleep while he was out. What he absolutely was not expecting was to come home to an empty room. 

The blanket was strewn all over the bed, a part of it hanging over the edge. Claudia’s laptop was lying abandoned on the sheets, which were cool to the touch when Miami leant down to feel them. He rounded the bed and peered at the crib, already knowing what sight he would be greeted with. 

It was empty. 

Miami sucked in a harsh breath, trying not to panic, but it was hard. His wife was gone, and so was his son. Claudia’s phone was still there. If she’d gone anywhere with Brian, she would’ve told Miami beforehand, and taken her phone with her. They had to have been kidnapped, then. 

Jim raced around the apartment looking for his wife and baby. He heard a small voice coming from their balcony 

Miami ran out of the room and to the balcony, pulling the sliding door open with more force than necessary. His pants had sounded harsh and panicked, and it caught Claudia’s attention, getting her to turn around. 

“You’re okay,” Miami heaved a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around his wife and son, trapping them in a tight hug.

Claudia didn’t hesitate to hug him back with one arm, comforting him in her confusion. “Yeah. We’re okay, My love.”

She kissed Miami soothingly, knowing that his kiss would calm him better than a hug ever could. Brian squirmed in between them, letting out grumpy noises as he was squished in their embrace. Miami reluctantly pulled away from the hug, scanning Brian for any injuries, but kept his hands on Claudia’s waist. 

“You alright?” She asked quietly. 

Miami plucked Brian out of his arms and into his own, needing to feel that he was there, safe and unharmed. “I came back and saw that you were gone. I thought something had happened.” 

“Oh,” Her face fell, “I’m sorry. I’ll let you know next time.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Miami assured her before asking, “Why are you two up? It’s way past Bri’s bedtime.” 

Claudia twined her hand with one of Jim’s and started leading him back to their bedroom. “He needed a diaper change and wasn’t sleepy after that.” 

Miami hummed in understanding, climbing into the bed with Brian still in his arms. Claudia didn’t question it, settling in next to them, but Jim rushed to provide her with an explanation anyway.

“Do you mind if he sleeps with us?” Miami asked hopefully, “I don’t think I’m ready to put him down yet.” 

Claudia smiled, cuddling up to them both, “I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me and sarah on tumblr ~  
> @discodeakky / @queensfag  
> @deakymaytaylormercury


End file.
